


На балконе

by impazzire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ММ собирается вступить в ЦЕДЕФ</p>
            </blockquote>





	На балконе

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana

— Вот ключи. Возьмите же, — сказал старик, протягивая ему брелок с одним-единственным ключом, мелким и слегка почерневшим от долгого использования.

Колонелло завозился с замком, потом дернул ручку. Хлипкая дверь скрипнула и открылась в пыльную, залитую солнцем комнату. Свет струился по полу, стенам, старому продавленному дивану, не спасали даже тонкие занавески на окнах. Слышно было, как где-то на улице переговаривались люди и стучали женские каблучки об асфальт.

Кашлянув, старик спрятал руки в карманы растянутых шорт. 

— Ну вот, значит. Располагайтесь. Только никаких тут вечеринок, ясно? Я все понимаю, молодость, сам когда-то… но стены тут тонкие. Так что.

Колонелло просто кивнул.

— И никаких домашних животных. Запрещено это.

— Я понял, спасибо.

Он улыбнулся, немного растерянно взъерошив волосы на затылке. Несколько секунд старик смотрел на Колонелло исподлобья, взгляд его был испытующим и недоверчивым, но все же больше он ничего не сказал. Только покачал головой, прежде чем уйти, и напоследок беспечно махнул на Колонелло рукой.

— Спасибо, эй! — крикнул Колонелло ему в спину.

Потом переступил порог и со спокойной душой захлопнул за собой дверь.

В квартире было душно. Да и выглядела она нежилой, неуютной: никаких приятных глазу мелочей вроде книг или вазочек со статуэтками, только кровать, диван и письменный стол, пристроенный в самом углу. Колонелло разулся, сбросил с плеча на пол рюкзак и распахнул балконную дверь. Свежий воздух сразу же ударил в лицо, поднял залежавшуюся пыль.

Простой мелодией зазвонил телефон. Колонелло вытащил его из кармана и прижал к уху, слушая тягучий, ленивый голос Йемицу в трубке.

— Я на месте, — сухо отчитался он, разглядывая небольшой балкон напротив. — Только приехал.

От жары зачесался лоб под банданой, несколько капель пота ощутимо текли по спине.

Йемицу еще немного поговорил про сына, про погоду у них там на Сицилии и, пожелав удачи, отключился.

Стянув с головы платок, Колонелло прошел в ванную, такую узкую, что в ней с трудом можно было повернуться. Из крана медленно капала вода, разбиваясь о раковину. Пахло бытовой химией. Колонелло покрутил вентиль, умылся и мокрыми руками зачесал назад волосы. Затем прополоскал рот и тут же об этом пожалел — вода слишком сильно отдавала железом.

Когда он вернулся обратно в комнату, то снова посмотрел на соседский балкон. Просто мазнул по нему взглядом, неосознанно, пока еще ни на что особенно не рассчитывая.

ММ стояла ровно посередине, опираясь локтями о кованые перила. Ее рыжие, цвета теплой меди волосы были взъерошены от ветра, у виска запуталась простенькая заколка. Колыхалась пышная юбка ее платья, приоткрывая острые коленки. На руке крупной нитью мерцал дорогой браслет. Она улыбалась и щурила глаза, смотря куда-то вниз, на улочку между их домами.

***

Их разделяло не больше пяти метров.

Со своего балкона Колонелло хорошо видел все, что происходило по ту сторону. Он мог рассмотреть даже телевизор. Тот висел боком, широкий, плоский, но устаревшей модели, и непрерывно транслировал канал высокой моды. 

Ближе к вечеру тяжелые темные шторы закрыли окно.

Колонелло еще немного потоптался на месте, и, как нарочно, именно в тот момент, когда он собирался уйти к себе обратно в квартиру, шторы зашуршали, отворилась балконная дверь. Босиком ММ скользнула к перилам, поежилась от вечерней прохлады, только потом заметив, что напротив кто-то есть.

На секунду ее рот округлился от удивления.

— О, кого я вижу.

— Привет, — просто сказал Колонелло.

ММ недовольно повела плечами. Взгляд ее пробежался по лицу Колонелло, по его майке со штанами, задержался на наручных часах. И снова вернулся к лицу, застыв где-то в районе губ.

— Ну, — высокомерно заявила ММ. — И что ты здесь забыл? Бывший аркобалено дождя.

Колонелло улыбнулся.

— Ничего.

Она ему, конечно, не поверила и даже не попыталась этого скрыть. 

Осторожно, стараясь не повредить прическу, ММ поправила выбившуюся прядь. Ее короткая стрижка открывала длинную бледную шею, аккуратную нить жемчуга вокруг. Без косметики она казалась совсем юной, невинной, с легкой россыпью коричневатых веснушек на щеках. Почти мальчишка, если забыть о надменном выражении глаз, о вечернем платье-футляре и ажурных перчатках — забыть обо всем, что, собственно, и представляла собой ММ.

— Правда? Я собираюсь вступить в ЦЕДЕФ. Я говорила об этом с Йемицу, ты должен знать. Думаю, ты здесь именно поэтому. 

— Послушай…

— Нет. Вот не надо, — возмущенно перебила она, уперев ладонь в бедро. — Обойдемся вот без этого. Ты здесь по просьбе Йемицу, так? Не отпирайся, я знаю, что я права.

В ответ Колонелло неопределенно пожал плечами.

— И?

— То есть, ты не отрицаешь. Хорошо. И что теперь? Будешь за мной следить? Да пожалуйста. Смотри, сколько влезет. На меня всегда смотрят, ты не первый и не последний, мне не привыкать.

— Эй-эй! — Колонелло шутливо приподнял руки. — Потише.

Он, если честно, не ожидал такого давления с ее стороны. 

Все, что он знал о ней, сводилось к простой, скупо написанной информации: дата рождения, имя, фамилия, образование, группа крови и годы заключения в местах лишения свободы. Ее жизнь была изложена всего лишь на двух листах и сейчас хранилась в слегка погнутой папке, но о характере там было всего лишь несколько строк. 

ММ вдруг успокоилась, улыбка растянула ее неяркие губы, взгляд смягчился.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказала она с насмешкой, — я не собираюсь ничего… И потом, мне это не нужно. Ваши тайны или за что вы там так переживаете. Я просто хочу у вас работать.

— Именно у нас? — спросил Колонелло.

Но ММ ничуть не смутилась.

— У вас. Что в этом такого? ЦЕДЕФ куда лучше дохлого Кокуе.

— Наверное. Хотя Верде бы с тобой не согласился.

— Верде, — хмыкнула ММ. — Этот сумасшедший стари…

Колонелло весело хохотнул:

— Эй!

— Что? Это правда. Все уж знают, сколько вам на самом деле лет. Верде. Этот старик, — повторила она и замолчала на пару секунд. Потом нахмурилась, брови сошлись у переносицы, на лбу выступили едва заметные морщинки. — Мукуро. В нем все дело, да? Думаете, он что-то замышляет.

Наверное, подумал Колонелло. Сложно сказать, что там у Йемицу в голове.

Не дождавшись ответа, ММ театрально вздохнула. 

— Я понимаю, — с преувеличенной кротостью заявила она. — Фран в Варии, Хром в Вонголе. Даже старик из аркобалено. Везде свой человек, кроме ЦЕДЕФ и Вендикаре. Но о Вендикаре Мукуро не любит вспоминать.

Внизу зашуршали шины, прохожие недовольно столпились у кирпичных стен, освобождая дорогу. Кто-то завозился с велосипедом. ММ перегнулась через перила, глянула на подъезжающий автомобиль. Жемчуг соскользнул с ее груди и с глухим стуком ударился о металл. 

— Это за мной, — сказала она, и только сейчас Колонелло заметил в ее интонациях французский акцент.

— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спросил он.

— На свидание, куда же еще. Мне нужны деньги, раз уж теперь мне никто не платит.

Колонелло замер, а ММ осеклась, нервно отводя в сторону взгляд.

Потом рассмеялась.

— Это неважно. Мукуро тут ни при чем. Вообще-то ему наплевать на вас. Так, я пойду, — ММ засобиралась, выпрямляя спину и поправляя перчатки, одергивая платье на бедрах. — Меня ждут. Не скучай, бывший аркобалено дождя.

И все-таки, перед тем, как уйти, она остановилась на пороге балконных дверей, оглянулась назад. Колонелло пристально смотрел ей в лицо, подмечая и подрагивающий уголок губ, и плохо скрытую настороженность в глазах. Острый подбородок снова был надменно вздернут.

Подмигнув ему, ММ юркнула в свою комнату. Затем раздался скрежет балконной ручки, опустились темные шторы на окно, и неожиданно Колонелло почувствовал укол злости, легкий, но неприятный, больше похожий на комариный укус.

***

Ни утром, ни на следующий день ММ не появилась. 

Колонелло думал о ней, в пять утра умываясь холодной, пахнущей железом водой. Завтракая в какой-то забегаловке, случайно попавшейся ему на пути. Ведя переговоры с синьором Месси, которого ЦЕДЕФ использовала в качестве связного с государственными чиновниками. Что бы он ни делал, как бы ни пытался отвлечься, рано или поздно мысли все равно перетекали на ММ и ее мимолетное, полное тревоги выражение лица.

Так что он совсем не удивился, когда, возвращаясь вечером в снятую квартиру, среди огромных городских афиш он выхватил одну поменьше — нарядная черно-белая ММ играла на кларнете, за ней был виден оркестр, не попавший в фокус фотоаппарата и потому нечеткий, размытый. Ниже рукописным шрифтом вилась надпись: «Концерт классической музыки. Лауреат международных конкурсов (кларнет)».

Позже, опять увидев ММ на балконе, Колонелло сказал:

— Я видел твою афишу. Выглядит интересно. Хотя я, по правде говоря, в музыке не знаток.

— Ну еще бы, — самодовольно отозвалась ММ.

Она крутила в руках полосатую чашку и порой шумно, с каким-то детским удовольствием вытягивая губы в трубочку, отхлебывала из нее горячий чай. 

— Билеты не покупай, — добавила она. — Нечего тебе там делать. Афиша хоть новая была? Какого числа?

— Не знаю. Пятого, что ли. Там твоя черно-белая фотография.

— Новая, значит. Это радует. Хотя концерт все равно отменили.

— Почему? — спросил Колонелло, отряхивая руки. Перила на его балконе были старыми, черная краска облезала и постоянно оставляла рассыпчатые крошки на ладонях.

ММ рассеянно проследила за его движениями.

— На самом деле я больше не играю, — призналась она.

Чай в ее кружке закончился. После последнего глотка ММ потрясла ее над головами прохожих (оставшиеся несколько капель чая закапали с ободка) и закрутила на указательном пальце. Колонелло решил, что, если чашка соскользнет вниз и заденет кого-нибудь осколками, ММ с нежной, лукавой улыбкой проворкует, что ее вины в этом нет.

— Ладно. Ты ведь все равно узнаешь, аркобалено дождя. У меня проблемы со слухом. Я больше не могу играть.

Колонелло моргнул.

— Прости?

— Проблемы со слухом, — спокойно повторила ММ, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Я почти ничего не слышу. Ты же в курсе про мой кларнет? Как он действует вместе с пламенем. Ну вот. Все из-за него. 

Она отвернулась, а Колонелло растерялся.

Что говорят в таких случаях? Он не знал. Можно было бы утешить, успокоить ее если не словом, то хотя бы пламенем дождя, но он мог только молча пялиться ей в спину. Замок платья был полностью расстегнут, и из-под ткани беспомощно выглядывали худые лопатки, линия позвоночника. Колонелло захотелось провести по ним ладонью. 

— И ничего нельзя сделать? — спросил Колонелло, когда ММ снова повернулась к нему лицом.

— Сумасшедший старик пытается. Сказал, наконец-то я заткнусь. Вот говнюк.

Она задорно всплеснула руками.

— Вот! Теперь видишь? Мукуро здесь ни при чем. Он перестал мне платить. Ну как перестал. Теперь он платит не мне, а старику. Оплачивает его попытки вылечить меня. В любом случае, я осталась без денег, а ЦЕДЕФ, я слышала, платит хорошо.

— Один раз я тоже потерял слух, — вспомнил Колонелло. — Временно. Рядом рванул снаряд.

— Раздражает, правда?

— Что-то такое, да.

Прошла, наверное, целая минута с начала этого разговора, прежде чем Колонелло сообразил. 

Вот черт, запоздало подумал он, пряча улыбку. Попался, как какой-то школьник.

— И как ты тогда со мной разговариваешь, эй, — спросил он, весело покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — Как понимаешь, что я говорю?

ММ рассмеялась.

— Я читаю по губам, — сообщила она так просто, будто речь шла о ценах на пирожные.

Колонелло стало не по себе. Он перестал улыбаться и посмотрел на ММ трезво, рассудительно. Она стояла перед ним, худая и не то чтобы красивая: резкие черты лица, нос острый, светлых ресниц почти не видно. Широко распахнутые глаза — Колонелло больше вспомнил, чем заметил это сейчас, — постоянно изучают движения его рта.

— Кстати, — ММ наклонилась вперед, возвращая внимание к себе. — Я не спросила твое имя. Как ты там?..

— Колонелло, — сухо сказал он.

— Точно. Ну вот смотри, Колонелло. Смотри, смотри! Я по слогам. Ко-ло-нел-ло.

Он еще толком не успел ничего осознать, а уже следил за ее губами, тонкими, блеклыми. Сперва ее рот округлился, потом губы шевельнулись, мелькнул юркий кончик розового языка. На третьем слоге нижняя губа изогнулась, обнажив белоснежную полоску зубов. И снова кончик языка, приоткрытый округлый рот на выдохе. 

В конце ММ облизнула губы.

— Видишь? — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Ничего сложного.

***

Дня через четыре Колонелло привык к их встречам, случайным или намеренным, неважно, и уже не представлял свой вечер без едких комментариев, нахальной улыбки, рыжего пятна волос напротив в слабом отсвете уличных фонарей. 

Иногда ММ оставляла глупые записки у себя на окне. Писала их маркером на альбомных листах и клеила по углам декоративным скотчем. «Сегодня давай в шесть». Или: «Да побрейся же ты наконец». Чаще всего к вечеру они отклеивались и потом нелепо болтались, все-таки повиснув на одном уголке.

Про Йемицу Колонелло старался не думать, забыть.

Но тот позвонил ему утром пятого дня. Колонелло привычно отжимался от пола, когда откуда-то из стопки его ровно сложенной одежды раздался звонок телефона, позабытого в кармане.

— Слушаю, — сказал он, натягивая брюки одной рукой.

— Живой? Молодец. Как у вас там с погодой?

Колонелло глянул в окно. Солнце, пустой балкон напротив, только к стеклу снова прикреплен белый лист. С места, где стоял Колонелло, невозможно было разобрать написанные на нем слова.

— Градусов двадцать пять, думаю.

— У нас больше. Ладно, это я так. Вместо приветствия. 

— Я понял.

— Тогда, — сказал Йемицу в трубке. — Что ты мне скажешь? Какие новости?

Его голос звучал слишком близко, словно внутри головы. Колонелло немного отвел телефон от уха, чтобы избавиться от этого дурацкого ощущения, и открыл балконную дверь.

— Никаких, — солгал он, подходя к перилам.

— И все? Прошла, между прочим, целая неделя, — напомнил Йемицу. — Чем ты там занимаешься, черт возьми? 

Колонелло сощурился, всматриваясь в ровные буквы на листке.

«Ладно. Можешь наблюдать за мной, извращенец».

Сбоку, уже не так аккуратно, будто слова дописывались на весу, было добавлено: «За просмотр денег не беру. Но не отказалась бы». Колонелло не сдержал улыбки. Шторы больше не скрывали окно, и он снова мог видеть центр комнаты, телевизор с каналом высокой моды, саму ММ с тарелкой для хлопьев в руках. Она завтракала стоя, увлеченно разглядывая моделей на экране.

— Все под контролем, — сообщил Колонелло. — Могу я сказать?

— Говори.

Колонелло потер шею, оттягивая пальцами прилипшую к ней цепочку. Звякнул военный жетон.

— Мне все же не до конца понятно, чего именно вы от меня ждете. Я не привык так работать. Когда нет конкретной, четко сформулированной цели. Прошу конкретизировать. На этом все.

Йемицу сдавленно кашлянул.

ММ за окном отставила в сторону тарелку, ушла из комнаты, походкой явно подражая моделям из телевизора. Потом, вернувшись, заметила Колонелло и заспешила выйти к нему на балкон. 

В трубке до сих пор молчали, и Колонелло вздохнул.

— Какие будут распоряжения? — быстро, чуть невнятно спросил он, не желая, чтобы ММ прочитала его слова по губам.

— Продолжай наблюдение, — ответил Йемицу, переходя на деловой тон. — До выходных. Ты понял? В субботу чтобы вернулся и был тут. Так. Потом. Составишь отчет. Подробный, в деталях. Начинать можешь хоть сейчас.

Сейчас напротив стояла ММ, и до отчета Колонелло не было никакого дела.

— Понял, — отстраненно сказал он. — Будет сделано.

ММ наигранно закатила к небу глаза.

***

Колонелло с трудом, если честно, мог бы отличить кларнет от флейты что внешне, что по звучанию. Но стоило ему только услышать музыку, подвижную, пронзительную, как первым делом он подумал об ММ.

Звук был не чистым, а приглушенным, мешался с болтовней прохожих, их шагами, шорохом пакетов. Дерганый, скомканный ритм. И только отдаленно все это вместе напоминало джаз и, собственно, ту виртуозную игру, которую невольно хочешь услышать от лауреата международных конкурсов. 

Через окно Колонелло покосился на соседний дом, не зная, прав ли в своих догадках. ММ опиралась поясницей о боковые перила, ее пальцы взлетали над черным инструментом. Профиль скрывали мокрые, потемневшие от воды волосы.

Она вздрогнула, когда Колонелло зачем-то вышел на балкон. 

— А? Ты что-то сказал?

— Нет. Ты играй. А я послушаю.

— Глупости, — хмыкнула ММ и отвела от лица кларнет. — По-твоему, это вот игра? О, представляю, как я там играла! Хреново. Вот как. 

— Не идеально, да, — осторожно согласился Колонелло. — Но не все так плохо, как ты говоришь. 

— Ты это серьезно, что ли?

— Мне незачем врать, эй.

С изумлением ММ уставилась на него. 

— Ты просто не был у меня на концерте. Не слышал настоящую игру, она великолепна. Все восхищались мной. Знаешь? У меня есть записи с концертов. Где-то тут валяются. Приходи.

Колонелло решил, что ему послышалось, что он все неправильно понял.

В ожидании и со скучающим выражением лица ММ смотрела на его губы. Колонелло озадаченно запустил пальцы в волосы на макушке, потянул. Возможно, ММ просто слишком часто мелькала у него перед глазами. Недоступная, соблазнительная. А он всего лишь принял желаемое за действительное, вот и все.

— Квартира сорок два, — тихо сказала ММ.

Машинально Колонелло кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Он вернулся в комнату, взял с собой телефон, ключи. В последний момент выхватил бумажник из рюкзака — на всякий случай, потому что с ММ нужно быть готовым ко всему. Потом спустился вниз, в вечернюю духоту улиц и улочек.

Рядом с домом ММ мигал фонарь: погорит секунды две, секунду отдохнет.

Уже на лестничной площадке, остановившись около двери с номером сорок два, Колонелло замер. Из квартиры не доносилось ни звука. Колонелло занес руку, три раза коротко постучал, но никто ему так и не открыл. Он постучал еще раз. За дверью все равно было тихо: ни единого шороха, ни сухого замочного щелчка. 

Черт, подумал Колонелло, опомнившись.

И пока он придумывал, что делать, ММ распахнула дверь. Недовольная, с высоко задранным носом, она демонстративным жестом подергала ручку.

— Все было открыто. Долго ждал?

Колонелло с жадным вниманием осмотрел ее с ног до головы. 

Капризный, изогнутый рот, ажур нижнего белья под прозрачной тканью рубашки. Юбка плотно обтягивает узкие бедра. ММ ухмыльнулась, заметив на себе его взгляд.

— В общем, закроешь, — сказала она, отворачиваясь и направляясь куда-то вглубь комнаты. 

Перешагнув порог, Колонелло дернул ее обратно на себя. Губы нашли уголок губ, наскоро поцеловали его и мягкую, теплую кожу щеки, несколько крупных веснушек рядом со скулой. ММ чуть наклонила голову, рот ее раскрылся, и Колонелло пробежался по нему языком, скользнул внутрь. От нее пахло свежестью и еще чем-то сладким, волосы на затылке не до конца высохли после душа. 

Свободной рукой он толкнул, захлопывая, дверь. Потом забрался ладонью под рубашку, провел ею снизу вверх, надавливая большим пальцем на ребра. Сжал грудь, через тонкое кружево ощущая твердый сосок. ММ застонала ему в рот, приглушенно и рвано, еле различимо.

Это был даже не стон, а скорее выдох, но все равно Колонелло так сильно ударило возбуждением, что на мгновение он забыл, как дышать.

***

Разбудил его настойчивый звонок телефона.

Колонелло открыл глаза. Яркий солнечный свет лил из окна, со стороны балкона дуло утренней прохладой. От подушки веяло насыщенными цветочными духами. ММ не было ни рядом, ни в комнате, но неподалеку валялись ее модные журналы, на столике стояла пачка мюслей и уже знакомая Колонелло полосатая чашка.

Он сел, нагнувшись вперед, и потянул к себе с пола штаны. В кармане все еще надрывался телефон, никак не смолкая. Колонелло вытащил его, глянул на экран. Номер не определен.

— Доброе утро, — протянула в трубке ММ.

Колонелло повторно осмотрелся, провел рукой по лицу, затем по шее, стирая последние остатки крепкого сна. Цепочки под пальцами не оказалось. 

— Мой жетон, — резко сказал он. 

— Он у меня, — с наглостью заявила ММ. — Как и твой бумажник. Ты не скажешь мне код от своей карточки? Наличных у тебя тут, я смотрю, немного. Жаль.

Бумажник действительно отсутствовал.

Но не это было важно. Прямо сейчас ММ разговаривала с ним по телефону в своей привычной эгоистичной манере. Легкий французский акцент, грудные, слегка растянутые звуки. И при этом она слышала все, что он говорил.

Наверное, он бы догадался обо всем намного раньше, если бы не был ослеплен ее обаянием и своей похотью. Будь такое возможно.

— Жетон, кстати. Это мой пропуск в ЦЕДЕФ. Заберешь его там у Йемицу, мне-то он ни к чему. Кому он вообще нужен.

Поднявшись на ноги, Колонелло прошел в ванную, та была куда опрятнее и цивилизованнее его собственной, в которой он мылся всю эту неделю с небольшим. Вода из крана текла ровным мягким напором, кристально чистая на вид. 

— Ясно, — сказал он.

ММ звонко цокнула языком. 

— Ты что же, не понял? Меня приняли в ЦЕДЕФ. Нам, видите ли, музыканты не нужны. Это Йемицу сказал. Хочешь в штат — будь добра доказать свою пригодность. Вот тебе бывший аркобалено дождя. Приступай. Вотрись в доверие.

Колонелло зажал телефон между ухом и плечом.

— Ну! Чего молчишь? Поздравь меня, — потребовала ММ с таким нажимом, что Колонелло буквально увидел ее приоткрытый рот, восторженный блеск в глазах. Ему вдруг захотелось ее поцеловать.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся он и положил трубку.

Потом переключил кран и встал под колкий, ледяной душ. От макушки по спине стекала вода, волосы намокли. Мыслей в голове почти не осталось.


End file.
